Otra oportunidad
by LadyGT
Summary: Levi deseó volver a decirle a Eren todo lo que jamás pudo haberle dicho. [Ereri/Riren][Fluff, reencarnación y otras cositas]


**Otra oportunidad**

 **Sinopsis:** Levi deseó volver a decirle a Eren todo lo que jamás pudo haberle dicho.  
 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, lime, spoilers (quizás), ligero OOC, drama, reencarnación, fluff por aquí, fluff por allá, tragedia.  
 **Pairing:** Ereri/Riren.  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 **Agradecimientos**

A todo los fans de Shingeki no Kyojin, cualquiera que lea.  
Feliz 2017

 **Capítulo único**

" _Lo amo tanto que me cuesta estar lejos de usted, capitán"_

La sonrisa de Eren resplandecía aun más con la luz del sol.  
— ¿Qué clase de mirada es esa, mocoso?  
—Oh, bueno, es que hace mucho tiempo no teníamos una de esas sesiones de limpieza—dijo Eren dejando la escoba en un rincón. Levi lo miró con la ceja levantada, dudoso.  
—Siempre te quejaste.  
Sí, antes de que la guerra con el titán mono iniciara, Erwin ordenó tres días de descanso para las preparaciones mentales, físicas y… ambientales.  
Eso significaba limpieza.  
Y era obvio que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad estaría a cargo.  
—Bueno... —los pasos de él fueron acercándose y lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su capitán—. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas, capitán.  
—Oi, no estarás pensando en...  
El chico titán atacó los labios de su capitán con dulzura. Poco a poco, se encontraron contra una pared, devorándose el uno al otro.  
Eren invadió el territorio explorándola con su lengua. Acariciándole las mejillas y luchando contra la del otro. Sin pensarlo, Rivaille gimió y rompió el beso.  
—No vamos a hacerlo aquí—protestó, aun se con un hilo de saliva. La comisuras de Levi tenían saliva de Eren también—. Estas sucio y mugroso.  
Sonrió con malicia, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo.  
—Bañémonos juntos, entonces.  
—No voy a bañarme con un moco… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Bájame, mocoso!  
Así funcionaban las cosas entre el pequeño pelinegro y el tostado castaño.  
No fue hace mucho tiempo en realidad en que las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos. Sucedió un día lluvioso, donde nadie podía entrenar y los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento estaban básicamente aburridos y se les ocurrió tomar alcohol aún sabiendo que eran menores de edad. Cara de caballo—alias, Jean— y el Bastardo Suicida—alias, Eren— comenzaron a discutir una vez más. Armin se había quedado dormido sin siquiera soportar al menos un vaso de cerveza sin salir afectado, así que esta vez no podía intervenir por ninguno.  
— _¡Vamos, admítelo, bastardo, le ves el culo al sargento desde que te sacó un diente!_ —le gritó, con la botella en la mano y sonriendo tan estúpidamente que Jaeger le quería partir la cara.  
Ese día las chicas estaban en una misión especial con la líder Hanji—ósea, fiesta de pijamas en otro lado del castillo. Porque se dividían también en hombres y mujeres—, así que por supuesto que Mikasa no estaría para pegarle un puñetazo como acostumbraban.  
— _Es verdad, Eren, yo te vi espiándolo mientras se duchaba_ —aportó Connie, con una sonrisa pervertida.  
El Bastardo Suicida se había sonrojado furiosamente.  
— _¡Por supuesto que no, yo admiro mucho al Capitán, pero no a tal punto!_  
Jean y Connie se echaron a reír.  
— _¡Admiración por su culo, querrás decir!_  
— _¿Te imaginas el capitán y Eren juntos?_ —Le preguntó el pelado al Cara de Caballo—. _Si Eren y él tuvieran sexo, no sólo sería el pasivo, también le daría con un látigo._  
— _¡Yo no sería el pasivo_!—Gritó ofendido, pero los dos tipos comenzaron a reír más fuerte a pesar de las promesas de muerte. Se retiró del lugar, tomándose lo que le quedaba de su cerveza en un trago.  
Sí, una vez, en una de las tantas limpiezas rutinarias que el Cara de Estreñido le había ordenado, caminado hacia el baño con cuatro trapos de diferentes colores, dos detergentes, lavandina y mucho más cloro y desodorante de ambiente, miró que el capitán se estaba bañando. La ducha no tenía cortina, así que tuvo la perfecta y clara imagen del cuerpo del pequeño hombre.  
Él pensó que era perfecto.  
Pero no al punto de desearlo tenerlo bajo de él y… Lo que sea.  
Se preguntó qué se supone que haría ahora, luego de haberle tocado la puerta de la recámara del tipo. Posiblemente no estaría, nunca estaba de todas formas.  
Pero la puerta se abrió.  
Y Rivaille no tenía una camisa para taparle aquellos abdominales bien ejercitados.  
— _¿Mocoso?_  
La voz del tipo también era más que hermosa. Sugestiva, ronca…  
Seductora.  
— _Si usted y yo estuviéramos juntos, yo no sería al que le dan—_ le dijo, sin saber qué decía realmente. Los ojos grises también eran bonitos.  
— _¿Qué?_  
 _— ¿No lo sería, cierto?_ —preguntó otra vez.  
— _¿Estás borracho, pequeña mierda?_  
— _Usted podría golpearme muchas veces, pero no cuando tuviéramos sexo, ¿verdad?_ —Le insistió.  
— _La única verdad sería la de mi puño en tu cara si no dejas de decir estupideces._  
Los ojos verdes de Eren se pusieron llorosos, temblando. Rivaille se quedó aturdido.  
— _¿Por qué, capitán? Yo lo admiro muchísimo, usted es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, me gustaría tener su fuerza de voluntad_ —los brazos de Eren se encerraron en la pequeña figura del mayor— _. A mí me gusta tanto, tanto, tanto, capitán…_  
Lo siguiente menos que menos se lo esperaba. Los labios del—obviamente— borracho castaño besando al capitán de la legión de reconocimiento, el temido Levi Ackerman.  
Lo peor, es que la cosa, por increíble que pareciera, lo dejó bastante menos que estático. Correspondía a los actos del mocoso de quince años.  
Y no sólo eso, le gustaba.  
Le gustaba el mocoso de mierda.  
Lo había visto sonreír varias veces, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y la matanza que los titanes hacían. Pero nunca perdía su sonrisa, aquellos dientes resplandecían con blancura, resaltando el tono de su piel bronceada.  
Quizás era por eso que le rompió la boca de una patada, sacándole un diente la primera vez.  
Odiaba que no tuviera una cara seria, sus ojos, su edad, absolutamente todo le sacaba de quicio.  
Quizás también era por eso que le gustaba.  
Pero no era más que un sentimiento de atracción hasta ese momento. Donde la cosa subía de tono y ya no se escuchaban más que aquellos sonidos de placer y lujuria, descendiendo lentamente al Nirvana.  
Y la relación comenzó así, con un Eren borracho y un Levi sonrojado, aturdido. Pero ambos se correspondían a su extraña manera.  
El segundo encuentro fue en el sótano, con un Eren en la cama y un Levi a punto de ponerle las esposas.  
— _Apuesto a que le excita tenerme esposado_ —le susurró Eren, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
— _Lo único que me excitaría es hacerte estrenar nuevos dientes, mocoso._  
El chico no dijo nada, estiró el brazo para que lo esposaran, con la excusa de "lo hago por si mientras duermes y te conviertes en un titán". Aunque antes de que cerrara el metal, hizo una maniobra típica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y Levi terminó siendo esposado a la cama.  
 _—Suéltame, ahora._  
Eren le quitó la llavecita de las esposas, sonriendo victorioso.  
— _Lo soltaré… Luego._  
 _—Estoy hablándote en serio, maldita sea._  
 _—Yo también, capitán. Así que si no quiere romperse la muñeca, le sugiero que se quede quieto y se acate a las órdenes que le daré a continuación._  
 _— ¿Tú? ¿Dándome órdenes?_ —Repitió—. _Una mierda. Suéltame si quieres aún salir…. ¡Puta mierda, no lo hagas!_ —Rugió, mirando su cuerpo siendo desvestido por el menor. Gimió cuando la lengua se paseó por su miembro sin miramientos—. _¡Eren…!_  
Luego de aquella noche, Eren básicamente lo liberó en la madrugada, mientras el hombre dormía y escapó antes de que le rompiera cada uno de sus órganos, como había asegurado él mientras éste lo penetraba.  
Jaeger era un titán, pero no indestructible ni inmortal.  
Después de eso hubo mucho sexo. Sexo en el baño, sexo en la oficina de Rivaille, sexo en el bosque, sexo en el sótano, sexo en la oficina otra vez y sexo oral también cuando el petiso trabajaba con sus papeles.  
Pero no todo era sexo, después de todo, Eren jamás se hubiera enamorado de su hombrecito si fuera así. A veces compartían la tarde simplemente limpiando, entrenando y otras veces Eren disfrutaba llevarle una taza de su té negro después de una larga jornada de trabajo.  
Y fue en uno de esos momentos así, dónde Eren le hacía unos masajes en los hombros, que le dijo:  
— ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de mí, capitán?  
Levi casi se había atragantado con su propia saliva.  
— ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en arruinar el momento?—masculló.  
Eren le abrazó al cuello, sonriéndole con pereza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
— ¿Eso significa que no va a responderme?  
—Por supuesto que no.  
Era obvio que no lo haría. En todo el tiempo en donde la relación básicamente era sexo y compartir alguna que otra cosa, no significaba que el mocoso le gustara tanto como para poder decírselo. Además de que era embarazoso, que le dijera que le gustaba mucho sus ojos y su sonrisa de retardado.  
Pensó que no era el momento.  
—Yo adoro su cuerpo—susurró, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, aún abrazándolo—. En especial cuando grita como gata en celo cuando le como el culo.  
Se sonrojó.  
— ¿Por qué mierda estás diciendo tanta cursilada?—se quejó. Básicamente le dijo que le gustaba su culo y no era que no lo ofendiera… pero no era nada romántico.  
Bueno, él tampoco lo era de todas formas.  
Eren no se resistió ante la idea de sentarse en sus piernas y ponerse a horcajadas.  
—Porque—le besó los labios—lo amo—le besó otra vez—. Lo amo tanto que me cuesta estar lejos de usted, capitán.  
Los ojos de Eren chocaron con aquellos afilados ojos grises de Levi. Hubo un silencio de diez segundos en donde el sargento no supo qué decir. Quizás estaba esperando que le respondiera de la misma manera, pero aún no era el momento.  
Entonces se besaron profundamente para tener otra vez sexo en la oficina.

* * *

Quería morirse. Rápido y sin dolor.  
El mocoso de mierda estaba en la primaria, todavía.  
—Hola, Eren.  
—Hola, Armin.  
No sólo era él, sino también todos sus compañeritos de la legión. El Cara de Caballo, la chica patata, el pelado, la aterradora pero idiota, mejor amiga, de Eren, Mikasa. Todos tenían once o diez años.  
Y él tenía dieciocho.  
— ¡Eren, vamos a jugar a mi casa, mi papá dijo que también nos leería otra historia!  
La sonrisa del muchachito se había agrandado pero finalmente las comisuras de sus labios bajaron al segundo.  
—Mamá dijo que hoy tenía que esperarla, iba a llevarme al dentista. Lo siento, Armin.  
—Oh… Bueno, entonces quizás sea mañana.  
—Sí, quizás, sí.  
Al poco tiempo, había aparecido el padre con su auto, tocándole la bocina a su hijo para que subiera. Armin se despidió con la mano y dejó a Eren, que se sentó en la orilla a esperar a su madre.  
Madre que se tardaba un infierno en venir a buscarlo.  
Rivaille dudó en acercarse al chico o no. Desde los siete años tenía sueños aterradores sobre él en otra época, luchando con seres gigantes y él era aclamado como el más fuerte de la humanidad. Tenía varios subordinados a cargo y se enamoraba de un chico con cabello castaño y ojos jades. Al principio, sólo era sangre y más y más muerte. Cada día se despertaba sobresaltado y con los ojos llorosos. Sin embargo, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo y él crecía, veía la historia cambiando, como si en cada sueño continuara con un nuevo episodio.  
Se sonrojaba a veces cuando se veía besándose con un chico al que ni siquiera conocía. Por muy extraño que pareciera, le gustaba aquél chico.  
Y cuando comenzó la preparatoria se encontró a sus amigos y colegas de aquella época: La loca cuatro ojos de Hanji y el cejotas de Erwin.  
Empezó a dudar de que sean solo simples sueños. Pero ninguno de sus ahora actuales amigos, recordaba nada. Al menos, no parecía que lo reconocieran.  
Cuando cumplió dieciséis soñó algo que lo dejó perturbado.  
Y la búsqueda de saber si Eren Jaeger comenzó.  
Primero comenzó con internet. Buscó en Twitter, Facebook y demás redes sociales. Sin obtener resultados, optó por hacer un mini viaje en su vecindario—al cual nunca salía porque era un ermitaño empecinado—, recorrió cada calle, cada parque… y nada.  
Eren no estaba.  
Finalmente su familia—ahora ya no muerta— decidió que era bueno mudarse debido a las catástrofes de los tsunamis a los cuales su ciudad siempre se veía afectada. Se mudó a la zona más céntrica, la ciudad para ser precisos. Y aunque su nueva escuela era una mierda, siguió socializando con más tipos, aunque no creía haberlos visto en la vida. Erwin y Hanji seguían en contacto, obviamente.  
Así que abortó la búsqueda.  
Las cosas siguieron su rumbo por dos años. Y aunque Levi tenía de vez en cuando algún que otro sueño con el chico, ya casi no eran tan frecuentes como antes, y de todas formas tampoco le molestaba.  
Empezó la universidad tan pronto cumplió los dieciocho años. Estudiaba la administración de las empresas, pese a que era un poco pesado. Le gustaba leer, sí. Pero no le gustaba para nada escuchar al tipo gordo de su maestro. Comenzó a ir frecuentemente a una de las bibliotecas más cercanas a su universidad. No conocía mucho el lugar, pero era bastante agradable y sólo le quedaba a diez minutos de su casa.  
Y lo vio.  
Pasó por una primaria llena de críos y gritando como locos. Era la salida de las clases y todos cargaban con sus mochilas y algunas bolsitas con cartulinas.  
Fue un grupito de varios lo que le llamó la atención, mientras esperaba que el semáforo le diera el permiso para cruzar la calle del frente. El grupo fue despidiéndose uno de otros, y todo pasó tan rápido que casi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesarlo.  
Eren estaba ahí.  
El mocoso de mierda ahora era un mocoso _de verdad_.  
El chiquillo del que en sus sueños se había enamorado con locura estaba ahí, sentado en una orilla.  
Eren en verdad existía.  
Todo cobró sentido cuando lo vio. Las búsquedas inútiles por supuesto que no funcionaban. ¡Era porque Eren era muchísimo menor como para aparecer en Google!  
Se quedó parado como un idiota aún a sabiendas que el semáforo ya le daba más que el permiso. El chico era exactamente como lo recordaba, aunque ahora era más bajito que él por cuestión de la edad. Su corte de cabello, su piel bronceadita, su bocota enorme para decir idioteces.  
Por Dios, se sentía un pedófilo ahora más que nunca.  
Iba a retirarse del lugar cuando escuchó que Eren se ponía a sollozar.  
Puta mierda, ¿por qué se estaba acercando?  
— _Oi_ , mocoso—se puso en cuclillas para mirar cómo se refregaba con fuerza las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
Sus ojos enormes y verdes se posaron en el rostro del otro.  
Todo de él era exactamente como lo recordaba.  
—Levi—soltó con sorpresa.  
Rivaille lo miró, estupefacto.  
— ¿Qué dijiste?  
El chico tardó en responder.  
— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Insistió.  
—Y-yo… no sé—agachó la mirada—. Algo me decía que se llamaba así, señor.  
El corazón—o por ahí, su alma—, sintió como se encogía y se rompía un poco. Por un momento pensó que lo recordaba, que quizás podrían…  
¿Podrían, _qué_?  
Pero él tampoco recordaba.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?  
—Mi mamá se olvidó de mí—sollozó otra vez—. Siempre hace lo mismo. Siempre tarda en buscarme y me castiga por decirle que es una lenta.  
El pelinegro escuchó más y más quejas, acompañándolo. Pensando que, el anterior Eren, de lo único que se quejaría era de no tener madre. El mocoso pese a su pre adolescencia, actuaba aún como un niñito de cinco.  
El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y él ya no supo qué hacer.  
— ¿Sabes dónde vives?  
—Quince manzanas por ese lado—le señaló Eren, un poco más tranquilo—. ¿Por qué?  
—Voy a llevarte a tu casa. Un mocoso de mierda como tú no puede andar por estas horas solo.  
Eren lanzó un bufido.  
—Deje de llamarme así, señor, soy bastante adulto, puedo defenderme si…  
—Si vuelves a decirme "señor" otra vez, voy a golpearte.  
Los dos comenzaron a hablar en el camino amenamente. Eren le comentó algunas cosas bobas que sucedían en su colegio. Como su mejor amiga Mikasa, que se le había declarado y había anunciado a todo el mundo que se casaría con él cuando sean adultos.  
"Mocosa del demonio" Pensó con aires oscuros. Ni hasta en la otra vida dejaba de acosar a Eren.  
Lo bueno es que el castaño aseguró con firmeza que sólo la veía como una hermana menor, porque era demasiado ruda para un chico como él. Prefería alguien más dócil, como la rubiecita que le gustaba, Historia.  
Levi respondió alguna de sus preguntas, de cómo era la universidad, el porqué era bastante bajito—ah, pero eso lo respondió bajo amenazas—, su vida como adulto. Parecía entretenido con su compañía, y eso le hizo sentir bien de alguna manera.  
Un poco antes de llegar, Eren le tomó de la mano.  
—Me recuerda a alguien, se… Levi—le dijo, deteniéndolo—. ¿Lo conozco de algún lado?  
Se tardó en responder ante la imagen del petardo bajo la luz de la ahora luna. Sus ojos verdes aún brillaban con fuerza.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—No, para nada—se soltó.

* * *

Se despertó agitado.  
Estaba en su cama, solo. Los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, ese día prometía que iba a hacer un calor infernal.  
Un escalofrío se sintió en su cuerpo.  
El día donde lucharía con el titán mono.  
Eren.  
Todo fue transcurriendo profesionalmente. Erwin comenzó a organizar la salida de los reclutas tanto como él al frente. Se habían dividido en dos grupos, él, por supuesto, se quedaría con Eren mientras iban al campo de batalla.  
—Por favor, evite morirse, capitán—le dijo pasando por su lado, montando el caballo.  
Levi sonrió con ironía.  
—Debería decírtelo a ti, mocoso.  
Hubo un silencio bastante largo.  
— ¿Usted cree que en otra vida podríamos encontrarnos otra vez?  
Rivaille lo miró, descolocado.  
— ¿Por qué mierda siempre te empeñas a arruinar los momentos?  
Eren sonrió, conteniendo una risa. Siempre eran las mismas discusiones con su sargento.  
—No respondió a mi pregunta, capitán.  
Chasqueó la lengua.  
—La vida fue tan cruel, que si nos encontramos en esta, es posible que en la otra, con mi suerte, también.  
—Eso no fue nada gracioso.  
— ¿Me ves cara de payaso, petardo?  
La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó.  
—Si nos volvemos a encontrar en otra vida, capitán, quiero que nos casemos.  
—No voy a casarme con un mocoso.  
—Yo lo amo—replicó—. ¿Eso no cuenta?  
—No.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Levi quiso sonreír.  
—Porque eres un mocoso.  
Eren tiró de las cuerdas del caballo para que se acercara más al de su capitán. Rápidamente, echó un vistazo a los demás compañeros, y al ver que nadie los observaba, tiró del pañuelo de su amante para besarlo con posesión.  
—Cuando terminemos toda esta mierda, voy a casarme con usted incluso si tengo que amarrarlo a la cama, heichou.  
Se quedó observándolo un rato.  
—Quiero verte intentarlo.  
Y Ackerman jaló de sus cuerdas y su caballo se adelantó.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo vas a soltarme, pedazo de mierda?  
Eren sonrió, aferrándose aún más.  
—Si es posible, nunca.  
Rivaille rodó los ojos, empalagado.  
Había pasado varios años desde que se había conocido—otra vez—en aquél lugar. Levi hizo un gran esfuerzo en llevarlo a su casa cuando tenía diez años. Al abrir la puerta con las llaves del pequeño, su madre se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos perdidos, aferrándose a su pecho con fuerza, jadeando demasiado.  
No se tardó mucho en que una ambulancia llegara al lugar y atendiera a Carla Jaeger. La mujer había tenido un ataque cardíaco y luchaba por su vida.  
Un año después de otro ataque cardíaco, seguido de dos semanas, Carla murió.  
Eren derramó todas las lágrimas del mundo ante la pérdida de su madre, aferrándose al muchacho para consolarse. Grisha Jaeger, su padre, se hizo cargo de él los siguientes años.  
El castaño no dejó de ver al pelinegro desde ese entonces. Cada día agradecía estar a su lado, era una bonita amistad que se había formado. Incluso Carla estaba segura de que era bueno para la salud.  
Ahora Eren tenía catorce años y aseguraba completamente estar enamorado de Levi Ackerman actual.  
Y seguía actuando como un chiquillo.  
—Se supone que vienes aquí para jugar a la PlayStation mientras yo estudio—se quejó, desenvolviéndose de su abrazo en su cuello. Últimamente Eren no lo dejaba en paz. Parecía un maldito tumor, expandiéndose en su vida cada día más y más…  
Lo peor de todo era que no le molestaba.  
Al menos, no en el mal sentido.  
—Es aburrido cuando no lo hago contigo.  
Eso tenía tantas formas de interpretación…  
Se sentía aún más pedófilo.  
Se giró con su silla y lo miró a los ojos.  
—Tengo que estudiar.  
—Lo sé…—el chico se sentó a horcajadas suyo. La sangre de Levi comenzó a subírsele… en lugares que no quería—. Es que no me resisto y quiero estar contigo.  
Esquivó el beso que iba a sus labios.  
—Ya te lo dije, mocoso de mierda, no vas a tener nada de mí hasta que seas mayor. Ahora bájate, has aumentado de peso.  
—Solo estás de mal humor porque estoy más alto que tú.  
Los ojos grises echaron chispas.  
—No quieres iniciar una pelea, ahora.  
Jaeger sonrió con malicia.  
—Pruébame—le tentó.  
—Bájate.  
—No quiero.  
—Voy a tirarte al suelo, y no voy a arrepentirme.  
—No lo creo. No eres tan fuerte—se abrazó más a él y suspiró con pesadez—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas rechazarme?  
—Lo suficiente para que dejes de molestar.  
—Te amo, Levi, te amo mucho. ¿Eso no cuenta?  
La mirada de Rivaille se oscureció con tristeza.  
—No.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque eres un mocoso.  
Y seguido acto lo tiró al suelo.  
— ¡Oye!  
Esta vez se permitió sonreír con arrogancia.  
—Te lo advertí.  
Las siguientes horas Eren y Levi comenzaron a jugar PlayStation. Los juegos favoritos del mocoso eran los de lucha, especialmente al King of Fighter y el Street Fighter. La mayor parte del tiempo pasaba quejándose de que Levi se aprendía las especiales mucho más rápido que él, el chico con dos años de experiencia profesional. La otra parte, cuando jugaban a juegos de terror, Eren chillaba como una nena y abandonaba la misión para que Levi la siguiera, con el pretexto de tener tanto miedo que pudiera abrazarlo por la espalda.  
Pese a todo, disfrutaban de su espacio de entretenimiento.  
Ese día, el castaño se quedó a dormir a su casa.  
Los dos durmieron abrazados el uno a otro, escuchando como las primeras gotas de una tormenta se acercaba por la noche.

* * *

Eren iba a cumplir veintitrés años ese día.  
Esa mañana estaba lloviendo. Las nubes grises se posaban en el cielo, llorando, como si se estuvieran descargando toda su rabia.  
Era un buen clima para visitar a Eren.  
Rivaille llevaba su paraguas cuando fue al cementerio. Iba solo, sin ningún tonto que pudiera detener su martirio desde hace cuatro años.  
—Te extraño, maldita sea.  
 _"Aquí yace Eren Jaeger, hijo y amigo amado. Salvador de la humanidad"._  
Todo había sucedió con demasiada velocidad.  
Trató de recordar, aún un poco borroso, lo que sucedió ese trágico día.  
La mierda que tenían por dictador al mundo exterior había sido erradicada. Eren y su medio hermano, Zeke, el titán mono. Aunque Zeke era mucho más experimentado que Eren, había perdido la vida gracias al mocoso y también él mismo le había brindado ayuda. Por mucho que sus recuerdos le confundieran, se armó de valor para enfrentarlo.  
Lo siguiente fue un poco más fácil. Los habitantes del exterior, es decir, sus comandantes, habían muerto en manos de la pequeña legión. Fue un poco difícil poder mantener el control y la calma de los tipos, pero la Reina Historia se había hecho cargo de los demás.  
Destruyeron los antídotos de conversión de titanes, para que esa mierda no existiera más. Nadie merecía ser esa cosa tan horrorosa.  
Armin fue seleccionado como la mano derecha de la Reina Historia, siendo aún titán.  
Pasaron varios meses desde la nueva instauración y Levi, como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, tenía bastante trabajo que hacer. Así que eso significó que no veía tan seguido como quería al castaño.  
Eren enfermó a la edad de dieciocho años.  
Pese a que afirmó y reafirmó que se encontraba bien, su cuerpo y su estado anímico decía lo contrario. Al principio fue un simple resfrío. Estornudos, mocos al aire, el rostro caliente por la fiebre, lo normal. Pero conforme pasaban los días, todo empeoraba. Le costaba respirar a veces, como si tuviera asma, y ya no se sentía tan vital como acostumbraba. Seguido esto, vinieron los vómitos y luego la sangre. Se mareaba con mucha frecuencia y perdía la consciencia en los momentos menos esperados.  
Un día, dejó de respirar.  
Hanji consiguió a los mejores médicos del país y lograron reanimarlo.  
Fue lo que consiguió que Rivaille se retirara del mando para dedicarse a cuidar a Eren.  
Una tarde, con una de sus ya casi rutinarias fiebres, Eren sonrió con pesadez.  
—Odio esa comida asquerosa—dijo mirando su plato.  
—Vas a comértela, mocoso—tomó la cuchara—. Abre la boca.  
Eren obedeció hasta comerse la mitad. Cuando terminaron, se recostó en su cama una vez más y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Se escuchaba de fondo el monitor cardíaco y el ruido de Rivaille acomodando los platos.  
— ¿Necesitas algo más, mocoso?  
—Antes hubiese matado por verte así de atento conmigo, capitán—se rió gastadamente.  
—Ya no soy un capitán, sólo soy una persona normal—respondió, sin saber qué decirle.  
Eren abrió sus ojos con fuerza y estiró una mano al rostro de su amado.  
—Para mí siempre serás mi heichou.  
—Es que tienes un complejo con los mayores—replicó casi en un susurro, apartándole la mano en una caricia—. Tengo que irme a llevar algunas cosas de aquí, este lugar apesta.  
—No te vayas.  
Sus ojos verdes se iban apagando con tristeza.  
—Voy a volver, mocoso estúpido—le besó la frente—. No tardaré.  
Antes de cerrar la puerta, Rivaille miró a Eren que tenía los ojos llorosos.  
—Te amo, Levi.  
Algo en el interior de él se revolvió, pero no supo cómo decírselo. Por supuesto que él también lo amaba. Desde hace bastante tiempo en que lo amaba.  
Lo amaba con mucha fuerza.  
Asintió con la cabeza y se largó.  
Cuán estúpido había sido.  
Diez minutos después, luego de que se marchara, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Eren convulsionando.  
Empezó entrar en pánico y los médicos lograron retenerlo pero advirtieron que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Comenzó a gritar de frustración, casi enloquecido, indignado, porque ni siquiera aún había cumplido esos ocho años de tener el poder del titán.  
Nadie supo como retenerlo.  
Miró a Eren, respirando casi entrecortadamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se dignó a no soltar ni una lágrima. Se acercó a su cuerpo, tomándole la mano.  
—Volví—murmuró—. Ya volví, Eren.  
Pasaron un par de minutos para que el joven le respondiera.  
—Te tardaste bastante.  
—Vamos a salir de esta mierda, mocoso—dijo, mirándole a los ojos—. No te atrevas a morirte, dije que quien te mataría sería yo. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad de mierda quiere darte una muerte patética? No me jodas, vas a vivir y…  
—Estas muy conversador hoy, capitán. Siempre suelo yo quien habla por los codos.  
Rivaille no dijo nada.  
—Te mentí—dijo. Sus lágrimas calientes bajando por sus mejillas—. Lo que adoro de ti no es la manera en la que me como tu culo y gritas como una gata en celo… Lo que más amo en el mundo es todo tú. Verte siempre fue darme una sensación de seguridad y… confianza. —Ya no hables—murmuró—. No quiero…  
—Amo que siempre estés predispuesto a golpearme, pero que me quieras a tu manera—sollozó—. Te amo tanto, Levi.  
El pelinegro agachó la vista, sosteniendo aún su mano. De sus ojos comenzaron a escapar lágrimas que jamás derramó en su vida.  
—Esto no es una despedida—exclamó, furioso—. ¡No se te ocurra morirte ahora, pedazo de mierda!  
—Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, que me duele Levi—lloró Eren—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…  
— ¡No sigas!  
De la garganta de Eren comenzó a toser con más y más frecuencia. Su pecho comenzó a agitarse y los médicos—aún presentes—empezaron a actuar.  
La máquina cardíaca comenzó a sentir el pulso más y más débil.  
—No, Eren, maldita sea, mocoso—gimió con dolor al ver como el joven cerraba sus ojos para dar un descanso final—. Dijiste que nos casaríamos… que me amarrarías a la cama, puta mierda. Joder, dijiste que formaríamos una familia. Adoptaríamos un perro y quizás luego un hijo, dijiste… No puedo perderte, Eren.  
El chico no dijo nada, sintiendo aún la fuerza con la que Levi le apretaba los nudillos y le besaba la mano al mismo tiempo.  
Hubiese dado su vida para verlo hacer eso, pensó un día.  
—Lo siento.  
Y con su último respiro, le devolvió el apretón con todas sus fuerzas.  
La máquina cardíaca registró la muerte de Eren.  
— ¿Eren?—Llamó desesperado ante aquella imagen—. ¡Eren, maldita sea, no bromees conmigo! ¡¿Eren?!  
El corazón del capitán comenzó a latir con fuerza, y poco a poco se fue rompiendo todo lo que quedaba de él.  
—Hora de la muerte, 16:17 Pm—registró el hombre.  
Eren había muerto.  
No podía creerlo.  
—Lo que más me gusta de ti, mocoso—sollozó, aún con sus lágrimas cayendo, frente a un silencio ensordecedor—, es tu sonrisa. Y tus ojos. Cuando sonríes haces que toda la mierda se vaya, no sé cómo lo haces. Pero lo amo.  
Nadie dijo nada.  
—Te amo, Eren.  
Nadie contestó.  
Eren ya no respiraba.  
Eren ya no estaba con vida.  
Eren había muerto.  
—Te amo.  
Y él nunca pudo decírselo.

* * *

Las flores florecieron antes de lo esperado.  
Los pétalos caían ante los ojos de Levi ese día. Iba en camino hacia su trabajo. Por el momento, sólo era un simple empleaducho en un banco, pero pensaba pronto ascender a ser gerente para poder seguir ascendiendo y ganar un poco más de dinero para sus proyectos.  
—Ackerman, tienes una llamada al teléfono—le dijo una asistente. Él asintió con la cabeza.  
—Pásala.  
No era cuestión de adivinanzas. Por el horario—pasado el mediodía—supuso de quién se trataba.  
—Mocoso.  
Del otro lado de la línea hubo una risa.  
—Te extraño.  
Rivaille suspiró.  
—Te dije que no me llamaras en horas del trabajo, pedazo de mierda.  
—Es mi primer día en la universidad, sé un poco más considerado.  
Eren ahora tenía dieciocho y legales años. Levi y él seguían siendo amigos, abrazándose empalagosamente, rompiéndose la cabeza como acostumbraban, pero nada de ilegalidades.

—Van a echarme si hablo estas mierdas contigo.  
—Te llamaré más seguido para que te echen y te tenga sólo para mí.  
Se imaginó al mocoso guiñándole un ojo y quiso morir.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, de todas formas?  
—Estar contigo, ten…  
—"Tener una familia, un perro y luego muchos hijos y ser felices para siempre"—Repitió con burla—. No, gracias.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—chilló.  
—Porque eres un mocoso.  
—Solo lo dices porque soy menor que tú—reprochó—. Pero ya soy mayor de edad, hasta incluso soy más alto que tú. ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en rechazarme? Es la cuatrocientos noventa y ocho vez, literal, que te lo pido. Levi sonrió.  
—Es divertido.  
—Cásate conmigo, Levi.  
—No… Espera, ¿cuánto me dijiste que iba?  
—Cuatrocientos noventa y nueve ahora—respondió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Si te vas a casar conmigo?  
—Por supuesto que no—se rió—. Ahí tienes tus quinientas veces.  
— ¡Levi!  
Y aunque era cierto que ahora era absolutamente legal, quiso darle un poco más de tortura al pobre chico. Miró el cielo azul, con los pétalos de cerezo aún destacándose.  
—Vamos a mi casa esta noche.  
Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron.  
— ¿Comida china?  
—No, mocoso. Hoy haremos algo diferente.  
—Espera, ¿eso se oye como una sorpresa?  
Levi estiró la mano y miró aquella cajita azul con un anillo que tenía guardada desde hace rato. Pensó en su viejo yo, aquél que iba cada semana a cambiarle las flores a la tumba de Eren. El que nunca se olvidaba de su cumpleaños, de su comida favorita, de su color favorito, de aquél quinceañero que luchaba siempre por los suyos.  
Estaba enamorado de ese Eren.  
— ¿Levi?  
— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí, mocoso?  
Eren se tardó un poquito en responder. Era raro que se lo preguntara a estas alturas, después de ocho años de casi convivencia mutua.  
— _Todo tú_ , Levi—susurró, avergonzado.  
Esa parte de Eren que ahora vivía en su mundo actual. Quizás las cosas eran diferentes, quizás este Eren era un poco más cálido que el anterior porque no había vivido las crueldades de antes, pero a Eren era quien amaba ahora y antes también.  
—Aunque también me gusta mucho la idea de comerte el culo, Levi.  
Pensó en cómo le diría que se casaran, en cómo gritaría, en cómo harían el amor después de mucho tiempo esperándolo.  
Este mundo era otra oportunidad para amarlo otra vez, para decirle lo que más le gustaba, en pasar el resto de su vida con él y no arrepentirse en el intento.  
La vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad, y no pensaba desperdiciarla.  
—Siempre te empeñas a cagar los momentos, mocoso de mierda.  
Del otro lado hubo una sonrisa enamorada.  
—Te amo, Levi.  
Rivaille cerró los ojos y guardó la cajita en su bolsillo, sonriendo también.  
—Y yo a ti, Eren.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Ah, finalmente lo he terminado! Son casi seis mil palabras de puro, puro y purísimo trabajo duro. Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero por alguna razón estaba lo suficientemente inspirada para acabarla en un dia. ¡En serio!_

 _Una de las razones por las cual me he inspirado es en el tema "Call your name" de MPI del Soundtrack de Shingeki no Kyojin. La última escena de Eren la escribí con mucho sentimiento. Hasta casi lagrimee un poco. Espero que ustedes hayan podido sentir esa "mezcla de dolor y amor" como yo lo sentí._

 _Es mi segundo fanfic y espero que les haya agradado._

 _Buen principio de 2017._


End file.
